1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a contact module and an insulative housing, and more particularly to a structure for fixing the contact module to the insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,176, issued on Jun. 15, 2010, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a contact module mounted to the insulative housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulative housing and the contact module. The contact module has a mating contact module, a center bracket, a first vertical PCB mounted to a side of the center bracket, a second vertical PCB mounted to an opposite side of the center bracket, and a mounting contact module connecting with bottoms of the vertical PCBs. The mating contact module has an insulating carrier, a set of upper mating contacts, and a set of lower mating contacts. The upper and lower mating contacts are secured to the insulating carrier. The insulating carrier has two guiding bars extending along a front-to-back direction at two opposite sides thereof. The guiding bars are used for guiding the mating contact module to assemble with the insulative housing. The center bracket has a top wall with a top wedge and a front wall with a front wedge. The contact module is fixed to the insulative housing by engaging the top and front wedges with the insulative housing. The top and front wedges are separated too far apart that it is difficult to mount the contact module to the insulative housing. After the assembling process, the contact module may not be fixed stably to the insulative housing. Moreover, the center bracket has a part located behind the front or top wedge such that there is a need to provide a slider core running along the top-to bottom direction during molding operation in order to form the wedge.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,511, issued on Nov. 23, 2010, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a contact module mounted to the insulative housing, a front shielding shell, and a rear shielding shell. The contact module also has a middle bracket, two sets of mating contacts, and an insulating carrier for holding the mating contacts. The insulating carrier has two guiding bars extending along a front-to-back direction at two opposite sides thereof The guiding bars are used for guiding the contact module to assemble with the insulative housing. The middle bracket has a top protrusion and a bottom protrusion for engaging with the insulative housing. The top and front protrusions are separated too far apart that it is difficult to mount the contact module to the insulative housing. The bracket has a part located behind the front or top protrusion such that there is a slider core running along the top-to bottom direction to form the protrusion.
Further in U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,511, the insulative housing has a receiving cavity for receiving a plug connector and a top wall with a latching slit for locking with the plug connector. The receiving cavity extends along a front-to-back direction, and the latching slit extends through the top wall along a top-to-bottom direction. There are a mold die core molding backwardly to form the receiving cavity and a slider core running along the top-to bottom direction to form the latching slit when injection molding the insulative housing, thus complicating injection molding process of the insulative housing.
Hence, an electrical connector having an improved structure for assembling is desired.